A Broken Ending
by Tokota
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa are going over a very long, very rough patch that only Draco can fix, but how?


**Author's notes:**

**This is the first fanfiction I've written. I'd ask you all to be gentle with your reviews but that's not what I want. I'd rather you be as harsh as you can possibly stand. I'll get over it, I'm sure, and it will help my writing. This is a song fic on the Plain White T's song Breakdown and I'd just like to thank them for writing exceptional music. Thanks for reading this. Now, R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

_I've seen a man cry, I've seen a man shout out_

_Afraid of losing the woman he loves._

_I've seen a woman lying to her man flat out_

'_Bout who she's been with and where she was._

It had been seven months that this had been going on and Draco had seen his parents screaming at each other on more than one occasion. He knew where his mom was going every night she said she was going out with her friends though he couldn't understand her interest in the mudblood he had gone to school with for seven years. She had all but destroyed his sanity, though he'd never admit it to anyone, with her know-it-all flair. But for some reason the girl, no, she was a woman now, had caught her mother's interest with a fiery passion that he knew she had never felt for his father.

_I've seen 'em both fight and try to figure it out_

_This fighting isn't going anywhere._

He knew she was lying with every word and so did his father. Draco could hear him every night in the next door bedroom sobbing when his wife hadn't come home yet. They were falling apart and Draco was in the middle of it all. They were so absorbed in themselves and their problems that they hadn't noticed the change in the man. Draco, however, still felt like a child despite the dark, long-sleeved shirts and baggy black cargo pants he wore to cover the scars that were now showing up scattered across his arms and legs.

_I've seen a child's eyes watching his parent's freak out._

_I know that they see him but they just don't care._

Draco could do nothing but watch as his parents would yell at one another and it was getting worse as the days went on. His mother would storm out of the manor and there would be an angry crack as she disapperated just outside the gates. Then his father would fall on the couch, his head in his hands and Draco would see the once powerful man crumble into sobs that mixed terror, hurt and ferocity in those gentle looking tears that Draco could see shining from his usual seat on the stairs.

_It won't stop if they don't stop yelling._

_It's not the way of working your problems out._

Draco could feel it get worse and worse as the days wore their way on. His father no longer looked powerful anymore; his face always ashen and his eyes dark, practically lifeless. Narcissa didn't come home for days on end anymore and Lucius would lock himself in his study or his room for this entire period of time until she returned. On these occasions that seemed special now because she was out so much Draco would hear more screaming coming from somewhere in the house and end up in his room with a rather sharp something in his hand which poised purposefully over a clear space on his body which was filling up with scars more and more every day.

_I've seen a child's eyes; I've seen him living in doubt_

_Not ever knowing what it's like to be in love._

Draco still tried to socialize with the people he had been friends with in school but had found himself befriending the boy who lived and his red haired companion through the hard times in his life. Harry seemed to understand more than anyone else was able to and Draco found himself trying to confide in the lightning bolt scarred boy. He never could tell him his parents were fighting and why because he was still friends with Hermione. Every time the other boys insisted that she come along Draco either had to cringe and go along with it or find some way to get out of the situation, usually the latter, because he couldn't stand being around the girl who had torn his parents' marriage apart.

_I've seen his friends trying just to help him get out._

_He never told what the problem really was._

Draco knew that Harry wanted to help but he couldn't make the words come out. The boy who had seemed such the opposite of him while they were at school now provided the only way for Draco to escape the hell that was his home. He knew he could move out, Harry had suggested that he move in with him and Ron on more than one occasion but the fact that Granger might visit them as he knew she did kept him from accepting his offer. Still, though, as his body grew more scarred and his father stopped leaving the house, let along his study, Draco needed to get out somehow and cutting wasn't doing it for him anymore…

_I've seen a suicide, he couldn't figure it out._

_He blamed himself because they couldn't get along._

It was Narcissa that found him, swinging from the rafters of the gigantic dining room. His wand had clattered on the floor beneath him as his last breath escaped his lungs. She screamed and fell to her knees which brought her husband down the stairs at a furious pace. When he saw the lifelessly pale features of his son seeming to be staring at him and his sobbing wife on the floor he had to leave the room so the woman wouldn't see him break down in tears like he had every night before for the last year. Narcissa found him moments later and clung to him, her tears soaking the front of his shirt but he didn't care. He just put an arm around his wife as she cried and his own tears fell down his face.

_I've seen his parents' eyes, trying to figure it out._

_Where did our baby go and what went wrong?_

Harry was at the funeral of his long time enemy turned friend. Hermione hadn't come but Ron was at his side as the tears fell down his face. He knew now, when it was too late, why Draco had left them all and he blamed himself partially for the fact that he was gone. Mostly though, he blamed his childhood friend and Draco's mother for his loss. Draco, though they might not have had the best relationship in their early years, had become close later in Harry's eyes. The tears streaked over his cheeks and Ron smiled weakly up at him and gave him a one armed hug, understanding the loss that Harry was feeling only so much.

_I can't stand being around this yelling_

_So I'm finding my way out._

Harry mourned for his friend for weeks following the funeral, refusing offers to go out with Ron and especially Hermione. He didn't pick up the phone or answer any of the mail, avoiding the door at all costs. One day Ron finally got tired of seeing the boy mope and he confronted him, telling him he needed to get out of the house. Harry found that he agreed, having been haunted for the past weeks with what Draco must have gone through between Ron and Hermione. They had been in a relationship while she had apparently been cheating with Narcissa and Ron was only now finding out. The day after his friend's suggestion Harry put on his coat and told Ron, much to the boy's relief, that he was going out. Harry grabbed the keys to his black convertible car and started driving but to where he didn't know.

_I'm gonna drive and never ever slow down._

_I'm gonna drive until I breakdown._

_Packing my things and getting out of this town._

_I'm gonna drive until I break down._

Ron didn't hear from Harry again until there was a short phone call from the road. Harry told Ron that he was safe but that he wasn't coming back. Ron left his room the way he had left it in case the boy changed his mind and decided to return but he had already realized, even before the call, that that wasn't likely.

_I'm gonna drive until I break down._

_Hold it inside until I break down._

_Not gonna try until I break down_

_Say my goodbyes until I break down._

The next thing Ron heard of his friend was when Hermione came into their very empty seeming apartment, tears running down her face. She wasn't able to speak a word, only thrust a tear stained newspaper into his hands. He read the article that seemed the most wet and recognized the car that was crashing itself into a road sign and then disappearing over a rocky mountain side at a roll over and over again. The article explained how there had only been one passenger, a young man with dark hair and green eyes. It didn't mention his scar, the man had been cut up so much that no one had noticed it but Ron knew that it was his friend. He was later called, with Hermione, to the police department in the crash's local area to identify the young man as his friend and when Hermione saw the picture she burst into tears and Ron only nodded and pulled the girl into his arms as they left the room.

_Baby, come on._

_I'm gonna drive and never ever slow down._

_I'm gonna drive until I break down._

_Packing my things and getting out of this town._

_I'm gonna drive until I break down._

_I'm gonna drive until I break down._

_Hold it inside until I break down._


End file.
